Shugo Chara! A Twist On A Classic!
by shattered-dreams.04
Summary: It's a bit of a twist on the famous Cinderella. xAMUTOx R&R Please...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Cinderella. **

**Note: Ikuto's POV**

**A/N: I've always wondered what would happen if they lived in a fairytale. However, I'm tired of the same old thing. The GIRL is the one who is always the maid and falls in love with the prince. Well, I have girl power, and I decided to switch it up a bit! Besides, Ikuto fits into Cinderella's character. He's always dreaming about freedom, much like Cinderella. Well, I hope you guys enjoy.**

1

--

I walked down the dimly lit corridor to reach the attic steps. It's been a couple years now since my parents left me with my sister, Utau. When they caught me peeking in on their conversation, my mother walked up to me, and slapped me. I never really liked them, seeing that they're a bit of an abusive couple together.

They continually showed disaffection towards me, though they seemed to treat Utau well. She had her own room, which was nicely decorated, while they made me sleep in the dusty old attic. I never understood their decisions; we had a spare bedroom that I could've occupied long ago.

When they left us with the house, I decided to stay in the attic. Even though it was a bit creepy, it was my sanctuary, and still is. Sometimes I cover up the trap door connecting it to the main levels of the house when I'm mad. It's my little coven of peace and serenity; a place where I can get away from all the hassle that my snobby sister gives me during the day.

Most think that the lady of the house would do all the work, however, that's not the case here. Utau is too busy having a life of her own. In fact, she's rarely home at night, but it's not enough for her to pick up her ass during the day. She leaves me with everything: dishes, laundry, even sweeping the house. I never got myself to stand up to her. After all, I am older by three years, and she considers me her legal guardian.

The stairs to the attic creak a bit. Every step I take, you can easily hear from the main level. As I reached the top step and opened the door, I felt a cool breeze sweep across my face. I always leave the window open because the attic isn't air conditioned. Besides, I have the best view of the full moon and a rusty piece of glass would ruin the sight.

Speaking of the moon, it was almost to its climax. It was at eye level right now, but by midnight it would be over my head. Most of the time, I secretly sneak up to the roof to take a peak. I even play my violin there; the moon gives me inspiration somehow.

The violin is all I have that can calm me down. I randomly play notes, and they magically turn into a song. Most of the songs I "write" turn out to be depressing to most, but to me, they're just deep. I'm not necessarily a sad person, despite all that I've been through, however my emotions range farther than the rest.

Most of them range from okay to depressed, yes, but I also have my proud moments. Like when I finish a new song. Utau has never heard me play; in fact, I'm pretty sure she's unaware that I even own a violin. So instead, I play to all of the animals that hide behind the bushes yet I know they're there; I play to the people who take a midnight stroll because they need to think about some things; I play to the world, even though the majority of them don't even know me.

It's hard to think that almost nobody knows that I exist, yet somehow, I still feel like there is one person who can accept me for who I am. A depressed soul at times, but someone who is proud to be himself.

For once in my life, **I **would like to attend a party or a ball or a gathering. Instead, I'm stuck at home even though we've been invited several times.

Utau always comes home ready to pass out, and I'm the one who has to take care of her. Have you ever heard the saying: Life isn't fair? Well, to me, it isn't. I'm tired of picking up after her.

I turned around and jumped off the roof to the ledge that surrounded the top level of my house, and walked back to the main level where Utau was awaiting for me.

"Where have you been?" She slurred.

"Where have you been?" I shot back, noticing that she looked drunk. She's fourteen and she's already gone down the wrong path.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She screamed. Her blond hair was all wacked out of place, as she leaned her head down on the kitchen table with a glass of water in her hands.

"I'm going for a walk. Please stay where you are like a good child."

Her only response was a loud moan as she slid her hands across the table. I stared at her for a moment, seeing if she would be okay by herself. "Please be good." I whispered as I walked out.

I gently closed the front door behind me and walked across the street. Then, I shifted my body to face the mansion above the rest of the town as it sat on Hinamori Hill as it was called. It was owned by Mr. Hinamori who owned a giant photography business. His daughter, Amu, was treated with extravagant clothing and she always threw a party for Halloween, my favorite holiday.

We were always invited, the whole town was, however Utau always made an excuse to let me stay home while she attended it herself.

This year we had received the invitation early. It was the first time I saw the invitation in person, and I must say, it was all glittered up.

It was always my goal to attend that party just for one year. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the small card.

"You are cordially invited to: Amu's Halloween Party." I read aloud.

Sighing, I turned around and started to walk back. Maybe it was just a dream, and maybe Utau would try to stop me once more, but just maybe, I could attend it this year...just for a few minutes.

To Be Continued...

--

**A/N: Ok, I don't know how I did with this chapter. I feel as if I rushed a bit, since it only took me like two hours to write it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm planning to update as soon as I can, and I need reviews to inspire me for the next chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Note: Ikuto's POV**

**A/N: This is the second chapter. I'm going to attempt to update weekly but I can't make guarantees. Enjoy!**

2

--

_Maybe it was just a dream, and maybe Utau would try to stop me once more, but just maybe, I could attend it this year...just for a few minutes._

When I reached the house, I found Utau sleeping in the same spot she had been when I left. I creeped back up to my sanctuary and laid the card down on my side table. The party was tomorrow, and if I was going to pull this off, I need a costume.

I took out some fabrics that my parents left us with and started to stick the needle in the fabric at random. In the end, my costume looked...bad. It was a lump of fabric that kind of looked like a potato sack rather than a cat. Sighing I decided to get some rest and think about it the next morning.

My mind slowly drifted off to its auto-pilot as the night went on. When I opened my eyes, it was the next morning already. Utau was still fast asleep, snoring louder than ever. She must of had a lot to drink the other night for her to turn out like this. Honestly, I'm not too surprised, seeing that she does it every week.

I intended to take her out with me for some shopping, but seeing her condition I decided not to. Besides, I still have a few quirks that I need to work with for the party tonight. My costume wasn't ready, and I ran out of fabric. It wouldn't be the nicest costume in the world; I knew that, but it would work.

As I edged the perimeter of the closest town to us, I saw the famous Seiyo Academy. I heard that Miss Amu Hinamori attends that school, but I've never given it a second thought. The market was just up the hill now, and I could see a tiny crowd start to form around some of the shops.

I smoothly walked down the paved street, searching throughout the small stands until I found my necessities. When I found the fabric stand, I quickly picked out my fabrics and some sewing supplies the lady had suggested, and with that, I was off.

I never spent much time shopping. It's not my forte seeing that I'm a guy. I get what I need and leave. The street was still a bit crowded with people stopping by for their daily shopping. I swerved through the large clumps of people as I exited the market place.

Utau had just gotten up when I reached the house. I had to hide the fabric behind my back to get passed. As I exited the kitchen area, I quickly ran up the stairs back to my sanctuary. I quickly through the fabric on my rusty old mattress and started to cut pieces with my scissors.

Then, I picked up a needle and thread and tried my best to sew. The person at the stand gave me a few tips, telling me to start at the corners and work my way down the edge. She even demonstrated on one side, giving me a template to work with.

By the time I was done, the costume looked a lot better than it did the night before. I could visibly see the tail and even the little cat ears that I was planning on wearing were realistic.

I held up the costume, examining a job well done ,in my opinion, when I heard a slight knock on the trap door. Of course, it was Utau. She usually didn't dare to come in here, but for some reason she felt the urge to. And of all the days too! I quickly through the costume behind a screen near the window, and sat back on my mattress.

"Come in!"

The young blond opened the door slowly as she climbed up hesitantly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I tried my best not to tremble at the words.

"You're acting suspicious." Her voice was full of concern as she started to walk around the room, inspecting each and every corner. I crossed my fingers as she reached the screen. She stared at it suspiciously, then walked away. I took a deep breath as she walked up next to me.

She sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder. "I love you big brother." Alcohol was in her system; she wouldn't normally say something like that. Instead, she would criticize every move I make.

"Utau, you should start getting ready for the party." I commented after a long moment of silence.

Her eyes grew wide as her head popped up from my shoulder. "Oh yea!" With that, she scurried out of the small room. I leaned back seeing that I was safe...for now. I carefully took out my costume, and held it up to my body in front of the mirror. The dark blue and hint of black matched my hair, as the slight pink flesh of the cat ears contrasted with everything. I decided to put it on just in case.

I could hear Utau talking to herself downstairs. I was right, she still had a bit of alcohol in her system; she slurred some of her words.

Just then, I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs. She must've needed help with something. I looked back into the mirror and noticed that I still had my costume on! Oh shit! I tried to remove the main embodiment of it, but it was too late. The door creaked open ever so slowly as my young sister walked in.

"What are-e you do-ing." She slurred a couple of the words, yet she could easily walk straight toward me.

I found myself at a lost for words. She just looked so...scary when she was in her costume. This year, she decided to dress up like a devil. Figures. Her hair sported pigtails with little demon ears as the holders. While her body was covered in a red leather fabric that looked like it could seduce you just by the looks of it. She even had the devil's wings, like an angel, yet she was the complete opposite.

My words trembled out of my mouth. "I-I thought I would dress up this year w-while giving the little kids candy?" It came out as a question because of my low self esteem.

She walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Dear brother, you don't need a costume for that stupid job." Her hand grabbed onto the seam that attached my sides to the back of the vest and pulled down, ripping the whole thing to shreds. For once in my life, I felt horrified at her actions. Not only because she ripped my costume, but her reasoning for doing it as well!

"Utau, why don't you just go." I said between clenched teeth. "What time are you going to be back?"

She smirked, and started to walk to the trap door. As she was exiting, she turned back to me and said, "Midnight."

I leaned back on my mattress letting out a big sigh. What am I supposed to do now? It's a costume party. A feeling in my heart creeped up from its hiding place, as I whispered, "I wish I had freedom."

--

**A/N: Sorry about the whole 'this-story-is moving-so-slowly' thing. But not to fear, the next chapter is going to be BIG! I would tell you what happens but I don't want to spoil it. There will be some more characters coming into it however. Amu, Ami, all of the guardians, and Yoru! **


End file.
